


make a way (make a chance)

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: ring ring ring [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Kim Yongseung had a plan for everything; except, it seemed, when it came to things concerning a certain boy named Kangmin.
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin
Series: ring ring ring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	make a way (make a chance)

**Author's Note:**

> after months of writer's block, this came to me shortly after i decided to stan verivery and immediately loved the small yet precious interactions between yongseung and kangmin,,, it's really the type of ship where if you blink you'll miss them but once you notice them more it's !!!!!!! muah *chefs kiss*
> 
> anyway ! this features only maknae line for now, but i'll write more of them eventually.....
> 
>  ~~i'm using a new pseud but you'll normally find me under svt and skz tags under stilljunhui!~~ decided not to use a new pseud in the end lmao but pls follow my verrer twt side acc maybe,,,, @cubeyongs !

Unlike most people, Kim Yongseung was actually quite fond of Mondays. There was something about the start of the week that excited him rather than brought him down. Mainly because, he often explained―since people also often wondered why―it was easier to plan the day out given that Mondays meant he had classes and classes meant he already had a fixed schedule. As long as none of his teachers decided not to show up, his day was good and set.

Unfortunately, his roommate and best friend, disagreed completely.

“For just one day,” Yeonho sleepily groaned from the other side of the room, covering his face with a blanket as if that would help stop the ringing in his ears, courtesy of Yongseung’s 7AM alarm. Meanwhile, the blonde was already sitting awake on his own bed, phone in hand. Yongseung had a silly grin on his face as he didn’t turn the alarm off just yet, choosing instead to wait till Yeonho complained some more. 

“Just _one_ day, Yongseung, can you set your alarm later? You don’t even have morning classes―“

“But _you_ do.”

The brunette groaned even louder, “okay, then let me rephrase, not everybody is a _nerd_ who wants perfect attendance for every class!”

Yongseung chose not to reply to that since he was more than used to his friend’s usual quips about him. So he was kind of a nerd who enjoyed learning, it wasn’t exactly a crime. Besides, getting up early meant he got to take his time and get ready, something Yeonho wasn’t a big fan of either. Between the two of them, it was clear who often forgot to bring their dorm keys and needed some saving from the other, but Yongseung only brought _that_ up every now and then.

“It’s our last year of university,” Yeonho began to say, having given up on getting more sleep that day, but still remained lying down. “When are you going to loosen up and have some fun?”

“After we graduate?” Yongseung offered as he picked out some clothes for the day, back turned towards the other as he opened his side of their shared closet.

“That’s what you said back in high school.”

“And I _did_ loosen up,” the blonde shot back, turning around with a neat pile of clothes in his arms. He raised it up pointedly, “I choose my clothes on the day itself now.”

Thankfully, Yongseung managed to dodge the pillow that was thrown at him shortly after as he laughed and retorted that he wasn’t going to pick it up, so Yeonho might as well get up completely, which the other boy soon followed despite the way his eyes were still half-closed as he headed to the bathroom, allowing the blonde to change in the room instead.

Getting ready for the day? Check.

Next up, Yongseung thought to himself, breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, after all, and he wouldn’t be able to function for his classes without eating something. Even though Yeonho didn’t believe that he had managed to loosen up, he’d like to believe that he really did manage to do some small changes. For one, he no longer had a set place where he liked to eat daily, on the dot. Instead, there was a small list in his head with a few choices that he liked to mix up depending on his mood.

That day, he felt like grabbing something from the coffee shop within campus.

Yongseung was already walking towards the cafe, mentally deciding on what to order, when he felt someone suddenly latch onto his arm.

“Hiya! Did I surprise you?” A sweet yet teasing voice said from his right side, which = definitely did catch the blonde off-guard, but Yongseung tried to play it off coolly as he shook his head in response; Kangmin didn’t look like he believed his act though, as the younger boy merely giggled before letting go and stepping away to give the other some space. He sent a bright smile towards the taller boy, who immediately glanced away from the sight.

Normally, Yongseung liked to believe he was ready for the wildcard that was Yoo Kangmin, but judging by the way he felt something in his stomach flutter, maybe that still wasn’t the case. It’s only been a few months since he met the freshman earlier that school year when classes officially started, all because he decided to volunteer for the orientation committee. Since that day, Kangmin was a lot like a lost puppy that Yongseung couldn’t help but be partial towards.

In a platonic way, he often had to remind himself.

Kangmin may be pleasing to look at and extremely cute, but he was a freshman with his whole life ahead of him; meanwhile, Yongseung wasn’t just older, but he was also graduating that year. His plans were already set in stone since he started university and it just didn’t involve dating anybody, even if Yeonho and the rest of his friends often complained about it. Still, something about the younger boy made his steadfast resolution crumble just a little bit more each day.

Not that Yongseung would ever admit that, not even to himself.

“Heading to the cafe?” Kangmin asked, smiling wider when he received a nod in return. “Can I eat with you?”

The blonde didn’t even need to reply before Kangmin had latched onto his arm again as they headed towards the coffee shop, idly talking about some project he had for his art appreciation class. Yongseung did his best to process all the information while still thinking about what he was supposed to order, his earlier carefully planned choices flying right out the window the more Kangmin spoke and laughed in between sentences.

As they entered, the younger boy glanced towards the menu immediately, “what are you ordering?”

“I don’t know yet,” Yongseung answered before he could stop himself, which earned him a surprised look from the younger; Kangmin has been around him and even Yeonho enough times to know the blonde’s tendency to plan everything out. Suddenly flustered way more than he felt earlier, the older boy cleared his throat and tried to change the topic, “what about you? I can buy for the both of us.”

“You really are the best, hyung!” Kangmin said happily, immediately dropping what just happened in favour of picking out a muffin and some kind of sweet latte. 

In the end, the blonde went with his usual order consisting of a breakfast bagel and coffee.

As they found a place to sit, Yongseung went through his plan for the day again. He didn’t have long before he had to prepare for his first class, which went for 3 hours straight and ended in time for lunch. He had promised Hyunjin he was going to meet up with the other boy to help him with some economics project, which was supposed to earn him free lunch. Then it was two more classes before the school day ended, which brought him to the topic of what to eat for dinner.

“You’re doing the thing again,” Kangmin said, bringing the older out of his thoughts. 

“What thing?”

“The one where your nose scrunches up,” the dark-haired boy copied the same facial expression before bursting into a fit of giggles. “You do it all the time when you’re thinking.”

Yongseung blinked, “really? I never realized.”

“Don’t worry, you look cute whenever you do it,” Kangmin assured him with another smile before he resumed biting into his muffin, blissfully unaware that he managed to catch Yongseung off-guard yet another time for that day, and it’s only been less than an hour since they’ve been together. The older boy wanted to hit himself for the way he couldn’t find the right words to say in response and soon, the moment passed.

He realized belatedly that he could have also called Kangmin cute, which wouldn’t be a lie at all, but Yongseung figured it was too late to suddenly bring that up. Instead, he began to discuss what he learned in physics back in freshman year since the other had brought up not understanding a thing. Talking about all the different equations made him relax a little bit, since they were finally in familiar territory.

Yongseung may not know what to respond to a compliment, but he definitely knew his formulas.

“How do you memorize all these?” The dark-haired boy whined shortly after Yongseung finished explaining.

The older boy was about to reply with a serious answer, but was interrupted by Kangmin holding his hand up towards the other’s face.

“No need to explain,” Kangmin said with a sigh as he retracted his hand. “I don’t think my mind can take any more.”

“I’m sure you can do it,” the blonde said encouragingly, not at all lying about what he said. He knew Kangmin well enough to know that the freshman was doing an amazing job in his classes despite his constant complaints. It was rather admirable, actually, that Kangmin managed to juggle classes along with his extracurricular activities in the dance club. Maybe in another universe, Yongseung would have done the same.

Yongseung enjoyed the time with Kangmin so much that he very nearly forgot that he had to get back to the dorms to get ready for class.

“Can I meet up with you later?” The younger boy suddenly blurted out just as Yongseung said he had to go, grabbing onto the latter’s shirt sleeve. Kangmin let go just as quickly as he held on, an uncharacteristically fidgety look in his eyes as he spoke, looking everywhere but directly at Yongseung. That only managed to make the older boy even more curious, but he didn’t ask why, choosing instead to schedule when they would meet up.

In front of the same coffee shop, after Kangmin’s last class, which would be around 4PM.

Yongseung added it to his mental list of things to do, ticking off eating breakfast as he went.

The rest of the day breezed by in its usual Monday fashion. 

As much as the blonde would like to say he managed to get through the day properly, he knew that wasn’t entirely true. During moments where he wasn’t focused on class, his mind would drift back to earlier morning. His meet-up with Kangmin later that day also found its way to distract him further. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the younger boy to ask to hang out, but _hanging out_ was distinctly different from _meeting up_. 

Maybe he was reading into it too much?

“Maybe I’m reading into it too much?” Yongseung voiced out properly, finally back in his shared room with Yeonho, who was in the middle of a mobile game despite the homework right in front of him. The blonde had casually began to tell his best friend the events that happened the day that wasn’t part of his usual schedule as a segue to his current dilemma. Although it was no surprise to the brunette that Kangmin played a part when it came to most of Yongseung’s sudden, unplanned life moments.

“Just go,” Yeonho said dismissively. “It’s just Kangmin. What’s he going to do, _aegyo_ you to death or something?”

The idea of Kangmin acting cute, with conviction and purpose, didn’t make Yongseung feel any less nervous about the situation.

“Okay, look,” Yeonho said, putting down his phone after he realized the other boy didn’t reply and instead, was still standing in front of their door like a robot waiting for commands. He knew Yongseung well enough to know that ever since the first time he introduced Kangmin, who was the embodiment of a puppy that everybody wanted to take care of, that Yongseung was number one on that list. 

He just didn’t say anything because Yeonho knew telling his best friend that _hey, you might have a crush on this freshman you’ve just met_ at the beginning of the school year would cause Yongseung to malfunction. He didn’t need that, especially not as a roommate. Instead, Yeonho always figured life would play its course and that somehow, things would just work out or something. It seemed easier that way compared to planning everything out.

Of course, not that Yongseung would agree.

“It’s just Kangmin,” the brunette repeated, but a little nicer that time around. 

With that statement in mind, Yongseung found himself walking towards the cafe again. It was a tricky statement to begin with, if he had to be honest. It was never a situation of it being _just_ Kangmin; rather, he was nervous because it’s _Kangmin_ and not anybody else. Yongseung liked to think he could read other people well enough to know what would happen next. But Kangmin? The younger boy liked to surprise him way too often.

As a last effort to calm himself down and not overthink as he waited, the blonde began to go through what happened during the day and what he had planned out for Tuesday.

Breakfast, class, class, lunch, class, group project meeting, class―

“Hyung!”

His thoughts were, as always, interrupted by the arrival of Kangmin. That was normally fine. Yongseung could handle that much. What he very much could _not_ handle was the way the younger boy was dressed differently from earlier morning, ditching his bright yellow sweater for a chic black shirt and dark jeans. Did he come from dance practice? No, Kangmin didn’t have practice on Mondays, that can’t be the―

“Hyung, I know I told you the nose-scrunch looks cute, but could you listen to me first?”

The older boy nodded, immediately giving the other his full attention, without allowing his thoughts to distract him. 

“Did you need anything, Kangmin?” Yongseung asked, calming himself down a notch.

“There’s something I’d like to say,” the dark-haired boy began, posture shifting―his shoulders squared up, back straight in an effort to look taller, and a look of determination flashed across his eyes, despite the dusting of pink on his cheeks. It was the only hint that gave away that he was nervous about something, as it’s always been incredibly obvious whenever Kangmin was blushing. However, that was the last thing on Yongseung’s mind as the other boy continued.

“Yongseung hyung, I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

“You―what―Kangmin―Are you―“ The older boy stammered out, but he couldn’t find the right words to say as the thoughts in his head began to roll around in response to what he just heard. If he wasn’t conscious of looking at least a little bit like a cool senior, Yongseung would have slapped himself on the cheek. Twice, for good measure. Instead, all he managed to do was blink a few times to ensure that he wasn’t asleep and dreaming.

“You’ll probably say I’m still too young,” Kangmin said, adopting a stubborn tone. “But could you still give me a chance, hyung? I promise I’ll be mature and everything!”

“You want to date _me?_ ” Yongseung finally managed to ask, pointing to himself just to be clear.

The shorter boy nodded, “I like you, hyung.”

“ _Me?_ ”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart,” Kangmin said cheekily. That was what managed to bring Yongseung out of his shock because he _was_ smart, thank you very much, he just never planned out what to do if _Yoo Kangmin_ , of all people, ever confessed to him. It never crossed his mind, but now that he was in the middle of the situation. Yongseung was quick enough to realize that his response hadn’t exactly been very good.

No wonder Kangmin was slowly looking more and more nervous compared to earlier.

“I mean,” Yongseung said, carefully thinking his next words through. “Okay?”

“As in okay, you’ll date me? Or something like okay, I see, noted? Those are two very different responses, hyung, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

That got the blonde to smile a little despite the way his heart was beating frantically, feeling better about himself now that it was clear how shy the younger boy really was about what had just happened. The blush on the other’s cheeks grew more apparent the longer it took Yongseung to reply, but it wasn’t like him to tease Kangmin too much. It was probably some kind of sin to be mean to someone like Kangmin.

“The first one,” he finally relented.

“Finally,” Kangmin let out a heavy breath of relief, legs giving in, which resulted in him practically falling into Yongseung’s arms. Whether he meant for that to happen or not didn’t seem to matter to either of them, both still trying to fully process what just happened. In Yongseung’s case, it wasn’t the first time in his life that he was caught by surprise, but he could accept some unplanned circumstances in his life now and then.

Especially when it came to Kangmin.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't decided if I want to end this here as a quick and short one-shot or add a few more chapters just to flesh out what happens between them. I feel like I'll most likely just do more one-shots though that'll act like as prequels or sequels to this one. I'm also still trying to feel out the best way to write them,,,
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
